


Chrome's Affections

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Vongola affections [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Chrome Dokuro was born to be Mystery personified, or that seemed to be what people felt whenever they first met her.Silent, distant, almost timid in nature, even towards people that have known and cared for her for many years.Only a select few can come close enough to touch her.





	Chrome's Affections

**Author's Note:**

> I still need a lot of work writing Chrome I think, so please be gentle TwT

Chrome Dokuro was born to be Mystery personified, or that seemed to be what people felt whenever they first met her. Silent, distant, almost timid in nature, even towards people that have known and cared for her for many years.

After the incident in which an enemy mafia had managed to temporarily incapacitate their Cloud, they all had to deal with the fallout.   
The paperwork Kyoya could not, or would not do at the moment, the aimless Cloud division, as well as the hostile actions of other mafia now that their strongest was out of commission.  
Chrome slipped right into her role as the Mist that veils and turns her family intangible, calmly spreading about rumours that Kyoya had been just fine after the assault, he was merely on vacation and wouldn't it be rich if he found some guys parading like peacocks around his territory whenever he decided to come back? 

But that was only a small part of her role as the 'official' Mist guardian. Her much more important role, a self imposed one, was to look after her elements.   
In a time of stress like this, they tended to lose focus of themselves afterall. And while she is skilled in turning them intangible, she liked it even more to keep them all in her sight. 

So, patiently, she went on her way to seek out her friends and family, taking her time in doing so. It was a cautious balance she had to strike afterall, to get close enough to look, but never close enough to be caught. 

First and foremost, before the day of the incident even passed fully, Chrome went after Mukuro-sama, her Master, her most beautiful Mist and comrade in mind and body.  
They were incredibly close, sharing their bodies and minds with one another at this point. She finds him hounded up in their private quarters, restless and enraged at the threats posed to their family, even if he would never admit such outright or out loud.   
Calming words don't work their wonders on him when the male Mist is out for blood, so instead, Chrome takes a seat and listens to the ways Mukuro wishes to inflict pain upon the threat. Colourful ways, creative without a doubt, not damped one bit as she helpfully added her own opinions to the mix every now and then. But getting it all out of his system verbally, does end up clearing the tricky man's head eventually.   
They end that day flopped over their bed together, as they do most of the time now, tangled up with one another in more ways than just physically, their minds intertwined and soothing each other. Holding hands and hushing at one another without words until the early hours of the morning.   
Chrome doesn't mention the possessive fondness she feels radiating off of her male half. It doesn't need to be mentioned. 

She awakes alone on the second day following the incident, but as she is used to such, she instead goes on her way to find Takeshi, the most dangerous as well as the friendliest man she knows.   
Dangerous in the sense that the man was a ticking time bomb in times like these, whether that is in inflicting emotional harm towards himself, or others.   
She finds him in a groogy, slightly confused state, just leaving the Cloud's infirmary room, looking a weird mix of grateful and conflicted. She approaches him and asks him if he's okay, of course, he is perfectly fine.   
She sees the sad spark in his eyes and gives him a flat look, staring at him for long, awkward minutes and speaking no second word until he begrudgingly admits to self blame over the whole ordeal.   
So she holds his hand and drags him out to go eat some cakes at a fantastic local bakery. To give her rain a day of normalcy. She also takes him clothes shopping and tells him lots of times how handsome he looks in all kinds of clothes, knowing how praise also lifts his spirits. They link their arms together on the way home, quietly enjoying each other's company for the rest of their time together.   
That evening, her Mukuro-sama grumbles over not having gotten to spend the day with her, but they spend the night together anyways. 

On the third day, Chrome immediately went to find little Lambo, the most sensitive of all of them, their lightning.   
The boy was stressed out, hesitant to demands anyone's attention, due to being the youngest and everyone being busy. After having found the little boy wandering the halls by himself, Chrome carried him around for the rest of the day, often asking him to help her with several things, mainly her paperwork and minor decisions in her division. Lambo was enthusiastic to help her, to feel somehow useful, but something still seemed to burden him.   
When she asked him about his lingering bad mood, he mentioned nightmares and Chrome huffed, keeping him close even well into the evening, reading him two bedtime stories and even singing him a lullaby. In the liveliest voice she can manage.   
She didn't sleep in the same room, she slept alone, but made sure her tiny lightning would have a dreamless sleep. 

On the fourth day, Chrome was busy catching up with the paperwork she has been neglecting, when someone came into her office quietly, Hayato, her quick tempered storm.   
Hayato seemed pleasantly surprised to find her in her office, eager to chat with anyone responsible enough to still be doing paperwork now. Apparently, Takeshi has been slacking of still and Chrome bit her lower lip, gently reminding Hayato of the fact that Takeshi is a somewhat sensitive man. Hayato is confused for a moment, before blushing and frowning a little. It is no reason to be slacking of, Kyoya was going to be fine. They all know their cloud, he'll be back on his feet to bitch about their behaviour some more in no time.   
Chrome somewhat suspected that Hayato was in denial over the situation, but as they aren't that close, she can't do much more than to spend the whole day with him, just working on paperwork together and talking everything through.   
She sleeps alone that night, but she sure hopes Hayato doesn't. 

On the fifth day, Chrome doesn't have to search for someone to care for as her door opened early for someone to wake her up, Ryohei, the most enthusiastic out of all of them, befitting of his sun title.  
Ryohei came to her to care for her, smiling warmly and nudging her awake happily. Chrome was a little disoriented, then she smiled and they got ready for their day together. There was a mission planned today, to take out the last few of that mafia family, just in case Takeshi hadn't mutilated all of them when he went on a bloody rampage after Kyoya had been injured. One usually wouldn't send a Mist and a sun combination for such a mission, but the two of them honestly work together well, supporting each other and carving a path of destruction.   
Ryohei had some anger to take out on the enemy, so Chrome took the supportive role and let him work through his emotions.   
They end the day by going for some ice cream together on their way home, chatting about the mundane things of life. 

On the sixth day after the incident and one day after she finished her mission, she spend the day looking after Tsunayoshi, her sky, the only person she dares to claim as her own as of right now.   
He was a complete wreck, although he had mastered the skill of masking his turmoil due to some harsh training. Chrome looked through his defenses effortlessly and made sure to bring him breakfast, lunch, tea, cake and dinner throughout the day. When she wasn't bringing him food, she was in his office, helping him with his paperwork and keeping every other subordinate outside of his room, so he wouldn't be given anymore work at all. Tsuna appreciated her efforts and he almost melted into a puddle of tears when she gave him a goodnight kiss to the cheek. After a quiet and very long hug, she finally managed to leave that stuffy office to return to her own room. She can lay claim to her sky, but she is not the one he needs, so Chrome makes sure to send Takeshi and Hayato in there right after she left.   
When she gets to her room that evening, her Mukuro-sama was sitting there, looking a little conflicted and the coat he usually wore was a mere illusion. There didn't need to be any words exchanged. Chrome knew what had happened and what she had to do.

She had almost dreaded the seventh day, to the point where Mukuro-sama had to give her a none too subtle push, forcing her to finally approach the last of her comrades, the most difficult one as many might claim, Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud-man.  
She didn't dislike him, on the contrary, she liked him well enough, but the circumstances left her feeling a little unsure. Would he recover fine?   
But once she crossed that threshold, those thoughts were all but forgotten. Cloud-man hadn't changed one bit, aside from being more talkative out of pure boredom and Chrome almost giggled over her own anxiety concerning this situation.  
She brought him snacks, proper tea and they ended up talking for the entire day  
Everything went well until the evening and she was even feeling playful and happy enough to lull the Cloud to sleep with a show of flowers and petals when he was plagued by his form of insomnia.   
It was only then, when he was in a deep sleep, that she noticed that she has somehow ended up holding his hand sometime during the day. She blushed furiously and quickly faded into wisps of Mist, fleeing away to her bedroom quietly. 

She was born to be Mystery personified, or so people seemed to feel whenever they first met her. Silent, distant, almost timid in nature, even towards people that have known and cared for her for many years. 

Only a select few can come close enough to touch her and allow themselves to love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the formatting again! 
> 
> Rate and review please~!


End file.
